board8fandomcom-20200216-history
2007 vs 2012
Results Round One Saturday, May 6th, 2017 Ulti's Analysis I know 2012 won't finish last in the LOL x-stats, but I'd be hard pressed to find many gaming years worse than 2012. I'm looking at this list of games and it's just rehash city. I loved Mass Effect 3 and Journey, and everything else is either garbage or I haven't played it yet. Speaking of garbage, fuck Diablo 3. I was so hyped for that game and it was bona fide, grade A, complete fucking trash of the highest accord. A real money auction house, bad item drops, a shitty rune/class system, and people STILL defending Blizzard. If that entire company went out of business tomorrow it would be the greatest thing in gaming history and I'm being completely serious. 2007 isn't that much better, but I can at least see why people like some of these games. Super Mario Galaxy gives me motion sickness and it's garbage that we need to use the stupid Wiimote to play it, but I get why people enjoy it. It's a solid game. Team Fortress 2, same deal. FPS battle arenas aren't my thing, but I get why people enjoy Team Fortress 2. Solid game that shits all over Overwatch in every way. And on and on. Lots of games I think are "okay", but I get why they get some love. I can't give you people Phantom Hourglass, Halo 3, Call of Duty, Rock Band, or Assassin's Creed though. Pure trash, especially Phantom Hourglass's 27350 visits to the Ocean Palace. How the hell did that shit get greenlit? And yeah I said it. Rock Band fucking blows. Deus Ex embarrassing that trash series was one of the best contest results we'll ever have. As for what I love, it's a tragedy that Portal didn't come out 5-10 years later. It would have caught an Undertale wave and won a contest here. Easily. That game dominated the gaming meme category for a solid year. Mass Effect 1, which is a game people hate on for some stupid-ass reason, is also great. People bitch about the side quests and open worlds being bad, even though all of them are optional. Hell geniuses, you don't even have to play those. God of War 2 and BioShock are up there for best intros in all of gaming, but BioShock ends up being the better game overall. Barely. God of War 2 is a fantastic action game, but BioShock is a legend, and proof that the best storytelling is subtle. Atmospheric. Indirect. The Soulsborne series has mastered this. Are you a man, or are you a slave? Obey. And then there's Radiant Dawn. Good old Fire Emblem. Path of Radiance is the better game, but this one had the potential to be the best game in the series. If it had just stuck with one team or done the multiple playthrough thing like Fates did, it would have been #1. But with the constant switching, I can't do it. Still an amazing game and possibly my favorite game from that year, though. Category:2017 Contest Matches